


Time and Love doth Heal all Wounds

by Dalantis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Library, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Archangels as Siblings (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Takes Care of Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Whump (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Have Their Picnic (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has Chronic Pain (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Whump (Good Omens), Crowley has Trauma from the Fall (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Drunk Dancing, Eye Trauma, Falling In Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Genderqueer Character, Good Parent Crowley (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalantis/pseuds/Dalantis
Summary: Human AU. Nonbinary!CrowleyEzra is the local librarian and is horribly upset when someone parks their truck in his private lot, taking up all the room rightfully reserved for his customers. However, he never expected the beautiful creature that would walk out of the cab of that truck, nor did he expect just how much their appearance would impact his world, for the better.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley & Adam Young (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Crowley & Warlock Dowling, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Sandalphon (Good Omens), Crowley & Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	1. New Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

> First human AU for Good Omens. Hope you enjoy!

He just knew when he woke up this morning that something good was bound to happen. Of course, Aziraphale always liked to be positive, good vibes into the world and all that, but there was just something that spoke to him that made him think, yeah, today is going to be great. So, dressing in his usual clothing consisting of a 40’s tartan bowtie and a tan colored three-piece suit with tartan colored elbows to match said bow tie, he walked out into the world. His fluffy, curly white-blonde, platinum colored hair reflected in the sunlight as though it were a freely floating cloud, and his beautiful ocean blue eyes took in the beauty and wonder of a new sunlit day. 

And then, as though the world had just been waiting for his arrival, birds zoomed down near him and chirped happily, his neighbors waved and bid good morning as they started towards work, and the nearby shop keepers began to open their doors and called his name in passing. It was a good day, and it only got better the moment Ezra Phale stepped inside the town library that he owned and was greeted by the greatest sight of all. His books lying out and ready for his perusal.

Oh yes, he thought to himself, today would be a good day.

Ezra had been looking into his books for a couple hours, visitors coming and going, when he heard rather than saw, outside the glass doors of the library, a moving truck parking itself in his lot. Curious and a bit angry that someone would dare to park such a large vehicle in his private lot, he was just stepping outside to give them a piece of his mind, when the doors of the moving truck opened and all thoughts fled. 

Standing in front of him was the most beautiful creature Ezra had ever seen. She? was dressed in all black, almost masculine looking in many ways, wearing what looked to be black skinny jeans hanging low on bony hips and wearing a black suit-jacket over a burgundy V-neck, accessorized by a silver scarf, black leather high heeled boots, and black sunglasses so dark he couldn’t see beyond them. She also carried a black cane with her, that has a gold snake head on top as the grip. 

All of this Ezra took in, but it was the beautiful, long, red curly hair that draped across her shoulders and the graceful way she moved, despite the fact that she was using a cane, that truly captured his attention. And when those glasses dipped, his breath left him completely, as the most amazing amber colored eyes stared into his own. 

“Sorry about the truck,” she greeted him with a smile that had his heart sputtering despite his remaining, mild annoyance, about the parking job, “We’re new here and I was actually searching for the address to the duplex we just bought online. I figured a library might know.” 

She grimaced, looking back at the truck. 

“I haven’t ever driven a truck this big either,” she muttered more to herself than Ezra, but he couldn’t help but feel his irritation fade completely upon seeing her apologetic expression. 

“I see, well, do you have a copy of the address?” he asked her kindly. 

She? nodded and searched her pockets before pulling out a piece of paper with a jotted down address. 

Despite that 'she' looked feminine, the way she dressed and talked had Ezra hesitating to label them that way. So, for now, he would refer to them as ‘her’ only in his head until he could ask. 

“Oh, you were very close, my dear,” he told her with a smile, “you passed it actually.”

“Oh, grrrreat,” she sighed dramatically. 

His tips twitched in amusement. 

“Would you like me to walk you there so you can see it before you try and attempt driving there?”

She hesitated, and his eyes widened.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t even think about your cane. I can…”

“No, no,” she hurriedly interrupted him with a kind smile, “I wasn’t thinking about that. I…well you’ll see.” 

She suddenly whistled, a very sharp piercing sound that had Ezra cringing. “Oi!” she shouted, “get out here!”

Suddenly the second door of the truck kicked open and Ezra blinked as a small body jumped from out of the truck and sprinted towards them before slowing to a quick and heavy stop right before it seemed he would run into the red head. 

She smiled and brushed a gentle hand through the kid’s dark curls. 

“Where’s your brother?”

“I kicked him before I jumped out, Mom. He should be on his way.”

The woman just shook her head at his words as a groan and hiss pulled both of their attention back to the truck where an older boy with dirty blonde hair, was slowly dropping down from the cab, eyes narrowed in on the smaller child. 

“Did you kick me?!” he hollered.

The smaller boy stared back innocently at who Ezra assumed was his brother. 

“No,” he replied with wide puppy-dog eyes.

The older boy scoffed in disbelief, but he didn’t say anything as his eyes instead took in Ezra. It wasn’t his imagination either that the boy seemed to straighten and puff out his chest a bit more as he moved closer to his mother, almost like a bodyguard. 

“Who is this?” he asked somewhat rudely.

“Adam, manners,” their Mother hissed before turning to Ezra with a ‘see what I mean?’ look upon her face. 

“Quite,” he answered out loud with a nod. “Are these your children?”

“Yup,” she answered with a grin, popping the ‘p’ sound. “The tall one is Adam and the shorty is Warlock.”

“Mooom,” Warlock groaned, pouting. 

She smiled at his whining before turning back to Ezra. “My name is Crowley, Mr…”

“Ezra, Ezra Phale. This library is actually mine,” he told her as they shook hands, “in case you need to find me again after we part ways.”

She nodded, thankful, before sighing as she turned and eyed the truck. 

“Sorry again about the parking,” she told him sheepishly, “I’ll move it. I just… honestly I wasn’t sure where I was going.”

“It’s quite alright, it happens. No harm done,” he waved her off, ignoring the fact he had been ready to tell her off earlier. 

“Well, I thank you for understanding and your help. Now that my children are both awake, please, lead on.”

PAGE BREAK

Ezra led the little family down the road, playing the part of the tour guide for the small town he had been born and raised in as he made certain to point out a variety of different stores, features, and historical landmarks. Most especially, he talked about the library and how when he came back to town, there wasn’t such a place. Only the local schools had libraries and they weren’t open to the public. 

“So, I thought, why not?” he told them with a smile. “I have lots of books of every sort, might as well start a library that hold my collections and allows others to enjoy them as well. The only deal with my library is that you can’t rent books, you can only read them within the library walls. Some complain about it, but then I just remind them this is my private collection and they usually simmer down.”

Crowley chuckled and Aziraphale felt himself smile along with her. Oh, which reminds him…

“Crowley?”

“Hmm?” she hummed, as she peered around the small town as they walked. 

“Pardon me for saying this, I am not trying to come across as rude in anyway, but I know people and they often have told me I should make certain of my words before labeling someone. But which pronouns do you prefer for yourself, my dear?”

Crowley blinked before smiling. It was a smile that reached even their eyes as she stared into his own deep blue ones. 

“I don’t really have a preference,” they answered, shrugging. “biologically I am a girl, but it really depends on the mood I wake up in. I am bisexual technically, but I usually prefer men, even when I feel more like a man. Does that make sense?”

“Very much so, my dear,” Aziraphale smiled, “I am bisexual as well, but I prefer he/him pronouns.”

“Okay,” she hummed, glancing at her sons who appeared to be listening. They smiled when they met her eyes. “I don’t act any particular way, I just… go with the flow, I guess. If I feel more like a girl, I wear slightly more feminine clothes. If I feel like a man, well then, I wear more masculine clothes. Sometimes I feel like girl and masculine clothes are just more comfortable and vice versa. So, I guess if a label is necessary, they/them would be fine.”

“Noted,” he smiled, “sorry, I did want to assume or somehow offend you, but…”

“No, I’m glad you asked,” they smiled at him, “I hope the world will become more accepting as time passes, but if nothing else I hope people try to at least respect my own choice, even if they can’t accept what I am as a whole.”

Ezra nodded. “I agree, my dear, completely. It comes down to the respect of the freedom of choice and the dignity and worth of the individual, whether they accept me is not important, but whether they respect me… yes, I agree whole heartedly, my dear.”

“I prefer he/him,” Adam spoke up, “I wouldn’t say I ever feel much like a girl, but I will always respect anyone who chooses different.”

Crowley smiled and leaned down, kissing the top of her son’s head. 

“Thank you, Adam. You have always been supportive of me.”

“Me to Mom!” Warlock shouted from their other side, his hand still clasped in their own. “And for now I think he/him, but… I don’t know…” he hesitated, “I like dresses…” he muttered.

Crowley smiled and ruffled his hair before taking back their son's small hand into their own. 

“And you have years ahead of you to decide that for certain. I will always call you my son, because that is what you biologically are, but if the day comes you want to be give she/her pronouns and known also or only as daughter, well, you can decide then. That is your choice, not mine Warlock.”

Warlock grinned, beaming up at his mom and leaned in to kiss her hand as Crowley smiled and hugged him from the side as Ezra slowed to a stop on the corner of the block before turning down a small lane in the middle of the town.

“And there, the duplex on the right, is your house,” he smiled. 

“Wow!” Warlock stared at it, starry eyed. “It’s huge!”

Crowley chuckled. 

“And that Cottage,” Ezra waved at the small, beautiful, little house across from them; the only two houses on this small inlet, Crowley noted. “That is mine.”

Crowley blinked. 

“Wow, you definitely knew where we needed to be then,” they grinned, “I can’t say I’m upset about our new neighbor.”

“Indeed,” he smiled. “Nor am I. This was the reason I built the library, because I loved this little cottage with all my heart since I was a child and so finally, I was able to buy it when I was old enough and had the money to do so, and knew I needed to expand a bit with my collection and try to benefit our town by sharing my hobby with others.”

“That was very kind of you,” Crowley told him. 

“Thank you, my dear,” he smiled at them, “do you have a job here in town? Is that why you moved here?”

Before Crowley could even answer, Ezra pushed on.

“Sorry, sorry, that was rude of me. I don’t mean to pry; I just love hearing about other people. We don’t get many new residents in our small town of Tadfield.”

“Your fine,” Crowley laughed.

“Mom! This is so cool!” Warlock shouted from where he and Adam were staring in from a window.

Ezra chuckled.

“Seems your sons are ready to see their new home.”

“Me too,” Crowley sighed, “home is not something we have had in a while.”

Ezra looked curious, but Crowley didn’t say anything more as the two of them hurried up towards the locked doors. Both sides of the duplex were pained a beautiful lavender, but the house was missing true character, something Ezra had always mourned from across the street. He had a feeling with Crowley though, that would soon change. The other was nothing, if not beauty and character incarnate. 

“You own both sides?” Ezra questioned, unable to help himself.

“Yeah, you asked about a job. I plan to use the left side as our home and the right as a shop of sorts.”

“Oh, well that will be lovely!” Ezra smiled, “what sort of shop?”

“Flowers,” all three answered.

Crowley eyed her sons with mock annoyance. They laughed and she smiled, unable to keep her serious expression for long.

“Our Mom really loves their flowers,” Warlock spoke up.

“And their collection of herbs and spices,” Adam added, “so many spices.”

“Oh,” Crowley slapped playfully at the older boy who dodged and laughed. “You love it and you know it.”

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Adam teased.

“You like to eat, don’t ya?” Crowley asked him.

“Yup, he does,” Warlock answered for his brother.

“Well, then spices are needed.”

Adam hummed. “I suppose you have a point.”

Crowley rolled their eyes, but all of them were smiling and laughing, and Ezra found it mesmerizing. What a charming little family. 

“I should let you get to it then,” Ezra spoke up, “I should be heading back to the library.”

“Right,” Crowley smiled, “I’ll walk with you. I need to get the truck. Adam, Warlock, do you both want to stay here and wait for me or walk back with us?”

“I’ll wait here, Mom,” Adam shrugged, eyeing the house.

“Me to,” Warlock nodded, wanting to always be like his big brother.

Crowley nodded and started down the path with Ezra.

“Mr. Phale, you said you were raised here?”

“Ezra, please, and yes, I was born and raised here,” he smiled, “I did for a short time go to Soho and live shortly after I graduated high school, but the city life, while fun, was a bit much for me. Plus, I was keeping an eye on my beautiful little cottage. As soon as I had raised enough money working at a bookstore and a newspaper press in the city, I hurried back here, bought he house, and began building my library, with some support from the townspeople. All of them are very nice, once you get to know them.”

“It looks like a pleasant little place,” Crowley smiled, “I think it will be the perfect area to raise Warlock and Adam.”

The smile slipped and Crowley frowned instead. 

“I… you asked what brought me to this town…”

“Oh, my dear, you don’t have to tell me. I’m just nosy,” Ezra grinned sheepishly, “always have been. I enjoy hearing the stories, but that’s why I call myself a librarian and not a business owner.”

Crowley chuckled. 

“I don’t mind,” Crowley shrugged, “it’s best to tell you without Adam and Warlock though.”

Ezra was silent, allowing the other to get their thoughts in order before speaking. 

“I was married once, almost fifteen years ago. He and I had met in college and… well, he swept me off my feet. He was beautiful, a real looker. His smile could be blinding to anyone who had the privilege of seeing it, and he was magnetic almost, drawing people to him. I was one of those people. I loved to hear him talk. To hear his opinion on politics and on the government. I loved hearing him basically preach to the masses about freedom and opportunity, equality… everything someone like me could only ever dream of gaining in a world such as this.”

“He sounds quite charming,” Ezra spoke.

“Oh yes,” Crowley snorted, “charming, charismatic, beautiful, bright, perfect… at least that was what I originally thought. I listened like a foolish child to all his words and was drawn into his personal orbit. He took notice of me and as they say, the rest is history.”

Crowley smiled a truly self-deprecating smile. Ezra could see where this story was going.

“One thing led to another, we married and were happy for a time. I helped him with his advocacy campaign, and we were in love. I soon became pregnant and Adam came along. That’s… that’s when everything changed.”

“He didn’t want a child?”

Crowley grimaced. “He did, but… I don’t think he wanted one with me.”

Ezra frowned.

“I found out shortly after getting pregnant that Lucian was cheating on me. He was seeing another person named Bell, who… well, let’s just say Bell is anything but kind. Bell made my life a living hell during those months I was pregnant. I was so sick, and the doctors were worried I was going to die and lose the baby as well. Lucian, I don’t know if he knew what Bell was doing, but he never tried to understand the stress I was under.”

“Such a charmer,” Ezra said sarcastically this time. 

Crowley smiled sadly in agreement. “Yes. Shortly after I gave birth to Adam, he handed me divorce papers and said he and Bell were getting married. That I could keep Adam, he wanted nothing to do with him. And at the time I was hurt, but… I don’t know, I was relived too. With the divorce, both Lucian and Bell swept out of my life, and I couldn’t help but feel I was better off.”

“So, you came here to get away from it all? What about Warlock?”

“Ah, Warlock,” Crowley sighed, “I went from one foolish relationship to another. Luckily, I never married this one, but it didn’t stop me from behaving like an idiot. It seems my past relationships have proven I have terrible taste in men.”

Ezra was silent.

“I was in pain after Lucian and I focused that pain into drinking. Not a great thing, considering I had a new baby, but I was… I was desperate and hurting and just… I wanted an escape. If not for my siblings, I probably would have self-destructed. I was falling and no one was there to catch me.”

“You have siblings?”

“Yeah, foster siblings technically,” Crowley answered, “I was put up for adoption due to less than great parenting and I was raised in a house with six other children. We all stayed there though, a rare thing for foster kids, and life was descent. My foster mother was a beautiful woman with a kind heart. Raphael used to call her ‘goddess’ teasingly, but she was truly that too us. A saint who protected her sweet little angels, as she liked to call us.”

Crowley laughed, shaking their head in memory. Ezra smiled at their amusement. 

“Most of us were demons, rather than angels,” Crowley snickered, “I mean... well," they huffed, "let me just give you some backstory. The oldest in that household was Michael, who yeah… probably was the only one who could be considered an angel. Then Raphael, who was a bit like me, wild and opinionated, but very kind. Then it was Azazel and Azrael, the twins. They… well, they were troublemakers for sure, always getting into mischief. Next was myself, and perhaps I wasn’t always a great role model for the two youngest.” 

Crowley glanced at Ezra with a large cheesy smile that had Ezra laughing. A soft blush covered the others face at the sound of the librarian’s pleasure before they continued with their story, attempting to cover it.

“Next came my younger brother Gabriel, and then my youngest sibling, the baby of the family who was a whiny little thing, Uriah, who mostly went by Uri. Anyways, we were quite the household, but our Mother loved us even at our worst.”

“Do you see many of them anymore?” Ezra questioned her kindly. 

“Not really,” Crowley sighed, “Michael went on to join the Air Force as a career officer. Raphael went to medical school and is a doctor in London. Azrael went to school and became a crime scene investigator. Gabriel is in his last year of college for his Master’s in business Administration. And Uri is in her third year of college for her bachelor’s at a well-known Arts Academy. She wants to become a pianist and conductor for an orchestra.”

“Wow, they all sound brilliant. What about your other brother, Azazel?”

“Ah,” Crowley frowned, “he was a lot like me. He got caught up in the orbit of Lucian. However, when Bell came into the picture, he and Lucian parted on bad terms. I think he was upset on my behalf, but he never said that. Honestly, it was because of him that I didn’t fully self-destruct. Him and Raphael. Upon hearing I had a baby; Raphael came to visit for a while during one of his breaks from school and stayed to help me learn how to care for Adam. Azazel… he helped raise money to care for both of us while we lived with him and his boyfriend Dagon, for a while. My brother and his boyfriend aren’t nice people, but they always treated me and Adam with kindness.”

Ezra nodded. Only then did he realize they had been standing in front of the library for some time, just talking.

“Oh, sorry,” Crowley blinked, “that was fast.”

Ezra smiled. “I loved hearing your stories. It made time fly.”

“Yeah, you… your easy to talk to Ezra. Thank you.”

Ezra flashed the other his best and most authentic smile. 

“You as well, certainly. I…” he hesitated, “I would very much love to hear more about you and your children. Would you and your boys care to join me for dinner tomorrow night at my house? I know you will probably be busty unpacking all week, but… I wanted to welcome you to our town in a more official manner.”

Crowley chuckled. “That’s sweet, thank you. We would love to come have dinner with you, but only if you allow us to bring desert and a side dish. We should really be treating you for all you have done for us.”

“Not at all, my dear,” Ezra waved them off, “your stories were repayment enough. Thank you for humoring me.”

Crowley shrugged and sighed dramatically. “You’re a cheap date, Ezra.”

Ezra sputtered and tried to shove the blush covering his face down, but Crowley just laughed.

“Anyways, I better be heading back. Adam and Warlock might be trying to break in at this point,” Crowley imagined.

Ezra chuckled. “Yes, you ought to be on your way then. Do let me know if you need anything, and I will see you tomorrow night. 6:30 work for you?”

“6:30 is perfect, thanks,” Crowley nodded before starting towards the truck, cane in hand. 

Ezra watched them go before turning away, still smiling to himself as he walked back into his library.

“Ooh, who was that then?” a voice teased.

Ezra turned and groaned when he saw both of his library assistants staring at him with knowing smiles.

“A newcomer to the area,” he waved them off, “I was just showing them around.”

“Mhmm,” Anathema eyed him with a sly smile.

Ezra felt his face flushing again as he cleared his throat, thoroughly ignoring her laughter that followed him as Newton beside her just watched him with a perplexed look. Ezra ignored him too. Newton always looked perplexed and he didn’t want to know what the young man was thinking about this entire thing at this moment in time. Not when he was certain his face was already as red as a tomato. But… perhaps they were right. 

Crowley was truly something special, he just knew it.


	2. New Beinnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and the kids check out the house and the shop

Crowley was still amazed that they had talked about their past so much to a pretty-much stranger. They rarely talked about themself, let alone their past exes and siblings, but… there was just something about Ezra that made it easy for them to speak without fear of being judged. Maybe it was because of how he had approached the topic of their gender identity, or maybe it was because the other seemed so interested in knowing more about them, but… yeah, who knows. Ezra was just… different. Special.

Crowley frowned.

Many people had seemed special in the past and so far, none of them had turned out to be any good. Would Ezra turn out the same?

Wait… did that mean they were interested in Ezra… like that? They barely knew him! 

Throwing those thoughts out as they turned the corner and saw their children standing at the end of it, both smiling and pointing, they knew they would have plenty of time to consider these thoughts later. For now, it was time to make a new start for them and their children. 

“Mom! We looked inside and it looks really big!” Warlock said grinning from ear to ear.

Crowley smiled as they carefully slid out of the truck. All that walking had been a bit difficult on their legs, but everything seemed okay for now. No real bad pains. 

“Well, let’s go take a look, shall we?”

The kids were both excited as Crowley took out the key the previous landlord handed to them as they unlocked the door on the left. Both boys stared in awe as they walked into a descent sized living room and dining room area with new hardwood floors. 

“This is amazing,” Adam whispered, eyes wide as he took it all in.

Warlock nodded in agreement before hurrying towards the back where a closed in kitchen was located. It was not a bad sized kitchen, but Crowley imagined busting out the wall separating it from the living room and making it more of an open format. Behind the kitchen, a small sitting area with two doors and a spiral staircase drew their attention. 

The staircase was one of the features that had drawn Crowley’s attention when searching for a place to live. It gave the structure some personality. The boys pushed through the two doors as Crowley followed at a leisurely pace, enjoying their enthusiasm. The first two led to a large bathroom with a walk-in shower and a garden tub with a double vanity, also a reason this house had drawn Crowley to it. The second door led to a bedroom, decently sized for just half of a duplex. They guessed the sitting room had once been larger until the previous landlord redid the bathroom. 

“This is my bedroom,” they told the children.

Both kids knew why. Their mother couldn’t exactly climb stairs easily. If all the bedrooms had been located only upstairs, they knew their mother never would have purchased the house. 

“Can we go look upstairs, mom?” Adam asked them.

Crowley nodded as both kids shared an excited, almost manic smile with one another, before shooting up the spiral silver staircase. 

“Wow, Mom, check this out!” Warlock shouted down.

Crowley had slowly been making their way up the stairs when their sons voice reached them. With deliberate movements that weren’t to be rushed in any way, Crowley finally reached the second floor. 

Adam smiled at them encouragingly, making certain his mother was okay before Crowley followed them down the long and spacious hallway as both Warlock and Adam peeked through each door. One door, much like downstairs, led to a bathroom with a large garden tub with a shower head and a double vanity. Perfect for two growing boys who would be sharing a bathroom. Aside from that door, there were three others. Two were bedrooms, both decently sized, and the third opened to another staircase that led to a small attic space. 

Crowley assumed then, that the hatch she had spied in the living room, that had resembled something like moveable floorboards, probably led to a secret staircase and into the basement. 

“It up to you two who gets what bedroom up here,” Crowley told them plainly, “the rooms next door on the second floor will be used for guests, and the downstairs bedroom next door will be used as an office.”

“And the kitchen next door?” Adam questioned curiously.

“Hmm, I may leave it as it is. It would be a good area for me to create the required recipes and concoctions needed for those who wish to purchase herbal medications and solutions. Sometimes that means boiling certain plants or keeping certain spices refrigerated or frozen. 

Adam nodded as both stood and watched Warlock look between the two bedrooms with narrowed eyes. 

“I choose this one,” Adam spoke up, pointing at the door on the right.

“Aw,” Warlock whined.

Adam raised his eyebrows. “Then do you want this one?”

“Yes!” Warlock nodded, “I want the one on the right.”

As though put upon, Adam sighed dramatically. “Very well, I will take the one on the left.”

Warlock cheered and raced into the bedroom on the right as both Crowley and Adam watched him go with amusement. 

“The one on the left is bigger, isn’t it?” Crowley questioned in a hushed tone.

Adam smirked. 

“Maybe,” he replied with a wink, before he walked into the one on the left.

Crowley grinned and shook their head. Adam knew how to play his brother perfectly.

PAGE BREAK

Crowley was exhausted by the time Adam, Warlock, and they had all their furniture and boxes unloaded. Ezra had been kind enough to think about how difficult it might be for just the three of them and had sent his library assistant Newton to help them. Crowley was very grateful and made sure to express this to Newton who blushed as very rosy color at their praise. 

“No problem at all,” he waved them off, “I still get paid for this, so don’t concern yourself with thanking me.”

He paused and then blushed again.

“N-Not that I wouldn’t have come helped even if I weren’t getting paid, I just… I meant that… you know what I… I didn’t mean to…”

“Relax,” Crowley laughed. Geez this guy was twitchy. “I understand. Thank you anyways.”

Newton relaxed and smiled. 

“Anytime. Is there anything else I can assist you with? Do you want help with anything next door?”

Crowley hummed.

“I haven’t actually been next door yet. Boys, do you want to come next door and see what we have to work with?”

Both enthusiastically nodded as they walked with their mom and Newton to the other side of the duplex. Crowley unlocked it and found a near replica of the other side, although they noted the sitting area was larger which meant this bathroom had been redone yet before Crowley had purchased the space. Not that it mattered since this side would mostly be used as a business and not a home. 

“We will go look at the upstairs mom and tell you if anything is different,” Adam told them before hurrying upstairs with Warlock on his heels. 

“They have so much energy,” Newton sighed, envious.

Crowley chuckled. “Ah to be young again, eh?”

“Oh yes,” Newton agreed with a smile. 

“This will be perfect,” Crowley spoke to themself as they took in the space, “now I just need to call my business partner and have them bring the cabinets and risers.” 

“Well, if you need any help with those when they come, feel free to contact me,” he told them with a sheepish smile, “even if I’m not technically working.”

Crowley smiled. “Thank you, Newton.”

“Oh, you can just call me Newt. Most do.”

“Thank you, Newt.”

The young man smiled, pleased, as he waved goodbye, leaving Crowley alone to imagine the flower shop and what would also soon be an apothecary. They hadn’t mentioned it to Ezra, uncertain how he would feel about it. Some people frowned on such a place, relating it to the old middle ages when it was considered a form of witchcraft almost, but in truth it just meant they were a pharmacist of sorts, specializing in the medicine that nature so freely gave.”

“Nothing is different up here mom,” Adam called down, “even the bathroom looks the same.”

“Well, that will be nice for guests,” they told him, as both boys made their way back downstairs. 

“I’m hungry mom,” Warlock whined, rubbing his stomach.

Crowley smiled. 

“Yeah, it has been several hours since we ate breakfast. Adam, we passed a small café on our way to the house with Mr. Phale, do you think you could run there and get us some water and sandwiches?” They asked their oldest, handing over a couple twenties, unsure of how expensive the place might be. 

“Sure mom,” Adam smiled before hurrying out. 

Warlock and Crowley headed back to their own side of the duplex, each taking in the somewhat spacious living room. Despite having moved in their bookshelf, tv, couch, and coffee table, the living room still looked a bit… empty. 

“I may need to consider purchasing some furniture,” they sighed.

“I’m going to go work on my room, mom,” Warlock told them before vanishing upstairs.

Crowley made their way through the room until they reached the small sitting area where Newt and Adam had dropped off the love seat. Maybe they should put the love seat back in the living room and buy a small table and chairs and make up a sort of… tea and coffee bar, like a café? 

“Maybe I could do that on the other side too, so people can feel relaxed and hang out at the shop without feeling awkward.”

They smiled. Yeah, that might be perfect.

Crowley was looking through Amazon online when Adam came back with three waters placed in a carrier and a bag of food.

“The café owner sends their regards, Mom,” Adam told them as they placed the food on the dining table that was, for the moment, shoved in the corner of the living room dining room space. “They gave us a discount and even tossed in some of their store made crepes. An entire box of them.”

“Wow, that was very kind. Did you say thank you?” 

Adam rolled his eyes. “Of course.”

Crowley smiled, kissing his head as he leaned into his mom’s embrace. 

“Well done,” they smiled at their oldest who smiled back.

“Warlock, food!” Crowley shouted as they dropped with a sigh of relief into the nearest hardback chair.

Adam frowned.

“You okay mom?”

“I’m fine,” Crowley told them with a small smile, “just feeling the ache of traveling such a distance. The walking, while pleasurable, didn’t really help either.”

“I could have walked with him,” Adam argued.

“It’s fine, Adam, I enjoyed it, I just wish my body did too.”

“Well, you rest, okay? Warlock and I can make up your bed and assist with moving the furniture around and decorating. You just point us in the right direction. Be your usual bossy self,” he teased.

Crowley groaned and playfully whacked their son with their cane as he dodged, laughing, just as Warlock hurried down the stairs. 

“Yum,” the youngest hummed with a giant grin that seemed to be watering as he inhaled the delicious scent of bacon and sausage breakfast sandwiches.”

“Two for each of us,” Adam smiled, “Warlock, I got both of us a bacon and sausage sandwich. Mom, I know you don’t care for meat, so they gave me this.”

All three stared down at it. It looked like a boiled egg but was wrapped in some sort of leaf with cheese and garlic potato surrounding it. 

“They called it a potato bomb. I don’t really know what that means, but they and several customers who were in there at the time, assured me it was tasty for anyone who is a vegetarian or just doesn’t like meat.”

“Perfect, thank you Adam,” Crowley smiled, taking the two ‘potato bombs’ out of the bag and setting them on the plates Warlock had ran into the kitchen and grabbed.   
The two talked and laughed and enjoyed their meals, relieved to finally be here at their new home. The sound of a text message had Crowley breaking off, out of the conversation their sons were having as they looked down and smiled.

“Who is it?” Adam asked curiously.

“Uncle Azazel. He and Dagon will be here tomorrow with the rest of our stuff, along with my car.”

“Is Aunt Asma bringing the shop stuff?” Warlock questioned.

Crowley smiled.

“Yeah, but not until Thursday. Luckily, Azazel and Dagon were able to get tomorrow off, but Asma isn’t a planner like your Uncle Az. They put in their purchase request a bit late and it won’t come for another couple days. They’ll be here when they can though. Besides, it gives us time to paint and get the house and shop ready to decorate.”

The boys nodded in agreement as Crowley smiled and finished up the meal. Those potato bombs were amazing. They may have found a new favorite dish. And truly, that was saying something, considering Crowley rarely ate much. They had always had a finicky stomach and fussy taste buds. It was why most of their diet was made up of solely liquids and vegetables. Potatoes were okay, depending upon how they were made. That was why Crowley was so pleased with the bombs. They tasted amazing; perfectly cooked and seasoned. 

As the family cleaned up, Crowley sat and directed their two children on moving the love seat back into the living room. It helped pull the area together a bit more, but perhaps they should contemplate investing in another bookshelf and maybe… maybe a china cabinet or something. Something unique and exquisite. Ooh, maybe a vinyl record player! Crowley nodded to themself, pleased with the idea. Their Mother had one back at the foster house and Crowley had dearly loved it. Yeah… that might be nice. Some plants too.

“I need to start a garden in the back as well,” they muttered as they stood and walked to the back patio sliding glass doors and looked out at the expanse of fenced in yard, shared by both sides. It was a perfect space for a garden. Maybe they could even plant an apple tree? The children and admittedly, even Crowley, loved apples. 

Past dreams flittered through Crowley’s head, and for once, they were certain that this time, those dreams could become a reality. There wasn’t any Lucian around to tug them in a different direction. No Bell to stomp on their ideas. And certainly, finally, no Sandro. 

Crowley shivered at the thought of their ex-boyfriend. Sandalphon Delphos was his actual name, but he had always preferred the nickname Sandro. He had seemed kind at the time Crowley had known him, but when drunk, he had quickly shown their true colors. If not for the fact Crowley had made the mistake of sleeping with them while drunk without protection during the midst of a party with friends of Azazel and Dagon, Crowley would have walked away from them immediately and thought nothing of it. As it happens, Crowley found out two months later they were pregnant with child and Sandalphon was beyond pleased. 

Sandro had promised them then and there they would stand beside them through the birth and beyond. A promise that Crowley had reluctantly accepted, thinking it might be best for the child to know its father, considering Adam never got the chance, but… it turned out to be a mistake. Sandro became possessive and nearly obsessed over them and over the unborn baby. He even had taken to calling Adam his own son, something Adam hadn’t liked nearly as much as his mother. Azazel had luckily taken notice and made certain to step in if Sandalphon became too much, but there was only so much even he could do. 

Crowley sighed, remembering the past. It had taken years after Warlock was born to finally convince Sandalphon that Crowley wasn’t just joking when they told the other, they wanted to break up. Sandalphon had been beyond angry and hurt, crying dramatically that he could change. Crowley knew he couldn’t. Sandro had promised that before Warlock was born and by the time Warlock was five, Sandalphon was still his usual self. It was the final straw though when Crowley witnessed him slap Adam who had talked back to him.   
Crowley threw them out of the house. It didn’t stop him from coming around all the time, trying to come back into their lives, but Crowley ignored it. 

The problem was, they were scared he would go after the children instead. Azazel agreed and had them move back in with him and Dagon for a while and eventually, three years later, Crowley filed for a restraining order against Sandalphon for her and her children, with court approval, after he nearly kidnapped Warlock from kindergarten one afternoon. He had brought him home thankfully, but it had scared Crowley far too much, realizing they had no idea what Sandalphon would and wouldn’t do to try and convince them of his love. 

And so, they searched online and virtually toured several different houses with their realtor until finally they found the duplex in Tadfield, not super far from London, but still several hours out in the middle of nowhere. It was the perfect place for them and their children to vanish without worry of being followed. Azazel and Dagon certainly weren’t going to tell the other where they had slipped off too, and the cops were watching Sandalphon closely due to the kidnapping incident which he had been arrested for, despite being released after he proved it was his child. 

That had only led Crowley to going to the judge and getting complete parental rights, in addition to a restraining order. Something they were able to do thanks to the witness testimonies of both Azazel, Dagon, and Asma who had all seen how obsessive and dangerous Sandalphon had become. And how abusive he had been to them, especially when drunk. The judge, thankfully, ruled in Crowley’s favor as the mother. 

“Good times,” Crowley whispered, shaking their head at the memories. 

“Mom,” Adam’s voice brought their attention back to the tasks at hand. “Warlock and I made your bed if you want to rest. We can go work on our rooms for a while in the meantime.”

Crowley smiled, reaching out and completely unsurprised when Adam moved automatically into their embrace. Despite past mistakes and difficult beginnings, the relationship they had with their sons was truly something special. They adored both, despite their fathers, Crowley wouldn’t have it any other way, because their sons… they aren’t mistakes, even if their origins were. 

Even if Adam’s father abandoned them. Even if Warlock’s father is crazy and basically raped Crowley when they were drunk. The children aren’t to blame, and Crowley would never think of punishing them for something they hadn’t any control over. No, that had been all on her and on their fathers. 

“Thank you, sweetheart,” they whispered to their son. “That sounds good. Wake me if you need me. Keep the doors locked.”

Adam nodded as Crowley made their way to the bedroom and slowly, gently, lowered themselves down onto the mattress.   
With a breath of relief, legs aching, they quickly found themself drifting to sleep.


	3. Fairytale Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner between an angel and a demon ;) and the little minions

Nervous, didn’t begin to cover what Ezra felt, as he watched the garlic-pepper chicken simmering and worked on boiling the wheat rice. He had heard from a little bird at the café that the new family on his block had picked up lunch from them and that one was a vegetarian. He didn’t know which one of them exactly, but if he had his guess, he assumed it was Crowley. The other was far too skinny to be a meat eater, at least in his opinion. 

So, he searched online for what Vegetarians ate and tried his hand at making a couple different side dishes, despite the fact that he knew they would also be bringing a side and a desert. So, in addition to the chicken and rice for the boys and himself, he tried his hand at making a spinach and artichoke lasagna, as well as a butternut squash and avocado with black bean chili soup. He had no idea how it would turn out, but he hoped it was at least edible. It tasted good to him, anyways. He only hoped Crowley liked it. 

Everything was nearly done when the doorbell sounded, sending a beautiful chime throughout the house. Quickly, wiping his hands onto a nearby dish towel, Ezra hurried to the door. Opening it, he was met with the smiling faces of his new neighbors. Adam greeted him as he stepped inside, carrying a wrapped dish that smelt very pleasantly of what Ezra guessed might be some sort of casserole. Behind him, Warlock beamed a giant smile at Ezra with a basket filled with freshly baked bread. And behind both children, with an even brighter and much more beautiful smile (in his opinion), was their mother. 

Crowley’s red curls were pulled into a messy bun, half up and half down, and they were wearing what looked like a loose-fitting cream-colored summer dress with what appeared to be small red and green ducks dotting the material. A red jean jacket covered the top of the dress and on their feet were brown combat boots with red shoelaces. They looked like the ideal gardener in Ezra’s opinion, and he found himself entranced by the beauty standing before him, despite that their usual snake cane and dark sunglasses didn’t quite match their attire. He had a feeling cream or any form of off-white, was not their usual choice color of clothing, but that they had chosen to dress up a bit, in favor of tonight, sent a tendril of emotion rocketing down his spine. 

Realizing he was just standing there, staring, Ezra quickly took the dish that Crowley was carrying one handed from them and took it inside to set it down on the table, moving slow to make certain the other had made up the steps okay without issue. To his amusement, both children and now parent, were standing there in the doorway of his home, gawking at the interior with wonder. Not that he could see Crowley’s eyes mind you, but he had a feeling they would also be filled with just as much awe, considering their mouth was certainly agape, much like the children.

“Do come in,” he beckoned them with a forced seriousness, “feel free to look around. I am almost done with my portion of our dinner.”

With those words he went back into the kitchen, hearing hushed whispers of the kids as they eyed his various collections of books, old scrolls, historical art furnishings, and a variety of other unique knickknacks and trinkets he had acquired over the past several years from around the world. He was immensely proud of his little cottage and he was pleased to see that the children and Crowley also, seemed to enjoy this place that become his own personal little piece of heaven. 

“Ezra, your house is absolutely magnificent,” Crowley said as they came inside the kitchen. “You’re a real collector of history, aren’t you? So many pieces from biblical, roman, and medieval times. I’m both in awe and a bit jealous.”

Ezra chuckled as he pulled the chicken from the oven and sat it on the stove top. 

“Thank you, my dear, they are my most prized possessions. Honestly, this entire house and the library both are my dearest possessions.”

“I can see why,” Crowley smiled.

Ezra smiled back before noticing they still were wearing their sunglasses.

“Do feel free to make yourself comfortable in here, my dear. Would you like me to take your jacket and sunglasses for you?”

Crowley hesitated, and Ezra frowned. Did he say something wrong?

“Actually, I…” Crowley breathed, and Ezra waited, patient. 

“You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to, my dear. If you want to keep them on, then by all means, please, keep them on,” Ezra spoke first, his smile comforting and patient. 

Crowley was amazed by this man whom they barely knew, but who had already become so… intrinsic. It was as though he had always been there, a part of the family they had never known they needed. 

“Thank you. I guess its not a big deal, it’s just it freaks some people out.”

Crowley sighed, preparing themself.

I have… well, I have an eye condition called coloboma polycoria aka snake eye syndrome. It’s a very, very rare disease that I was born with. It…” Crowley hesitated, “it was the main reason my parents wanted nothing to do with me. They thought me possessed by a demon.”

Ezra frowned, disgusted. 

“That’s just awful. I am sorry, my dear, that this happened to you.”

There was so much more he wanted to say, but Crowley didn’t need to hear how angry he was at their parents past actions. No, they needed reassurance. He could see it, in how the other’s eyes refused to meet his own. Nervous. Uncertain. Scared. 

“Well, I can assure you Crowley, it does not bother me. I… well. I saw your eyes by accident the day we met, and I thought they were exquisite even then. The color is simply beautiful and your pupils only attribute to your unique and charming personality.”

Crowley blushed a deep cherry red at those words, speechless. Slowly, they reached up and gently drew the dark frames back, raising them to set balanced upon their head.   
Ezra smiled as those beautiful eyes came wholly into view. Yes, they were different, almost startling to a point, but not at all scary or ugly. He thought them… rather like the creature standing before him. 

“So lovely and irreplaceable, much like their owner.”

Crowley stammered, their face so red and hot, that they were certain they’d combust. 

“It’s true, my dear,” Ezra said simply, still smiling as he turned back to the stove, his own face sporting a rather embarrassing shade of crimson. 

Footsteps hurried into the room. “Hey Mom, I found… are you okay? Your face is all red?” 

Both adults closed their eyes in unison. 

“J-Just fine,” Crowley smiled at their son, trying to act natural. “What did you want to show me, Warlock?”

Warlock hurriedly pulled them deeper into the house, letting Ezra breathe as he hurried to set the rest of the table. His heart had been thundering within his chest and he had been afraid the other might notice. He had never been more relieved for such a timely distraction. 

Minutes later, dinner was served. 

Crowley, the kids, and Ezra talked and laughed, chatting about nothing and everything as he heard about the families past adventures together to various places in London, and their adventures while traveling to Tadfield from central London when moving here. 

“Adam slept most of the time,” Warlock whined, “I was so boooored,” he groaned dramatically. 

Adam rolled his eyes. 

“Oh please, you were playing your handheld game Uncle Dagon got you majority of the trip. And I was tired! Unlike someone, I helped mom and our uncles pack the truck, not spent most of the morning playing with toys.”

“I was packing!” Warlock argued.

“While playing,” Adam rebutted.

Ezra chuckled and Crowley smiled, shaking their head in amusement. 

“Nearly what? A three- or four-hour trip from Central London for all of you?” he asked them curiously. 

“Yeah, around that,” agreed Crowley. 

Ezra nodded. “How is the house coming along? Anything I can help with?”

“No, thank you,” Crowley smiled, their eyes dilating to a thin vertical line as the light caught them. 

Truly amazing, he thought with admiration. 

“My brother and his husband dropped off and assisted us in finishing out the house earlier this morning. I even went with Dagon to pick out a couple extra furniture pieces at the local furniture store here in town. Quite beautiful, considering it’s such a small shop. The house is basically complete now. We just need to pain outside and finish up the shop, but I have to wait with decorating the shop until my friend arrives from London in a couple days.”

“Aunt Asma,” Warlock nodded, “I wonder if she’ll bring us any gifts.”

“Probably,” Crowley laughed, “they usually do.”

Ezra smiled as he watched the family in front of him. His own family growing up had been different to say the least and while he knew Crowley had a complicated past themself, he was grateful these three seemed to come out stronger for it. He wasn’t sure the same could be said about himself in that respect. 

“So, have you decided on a school you wish to attend?” he asked the boys.

Crowley nodded, sipping their tea. “I want them near me, so Tadfield Primary and Tadfield High will be perfect.”

“Oh, already in high school?” he asked Adam, who smiled proudly, nodding. 

“I turn fifteen in a couple months. I’m going to be starting as a freshman.”

“And you, Warlock?” he asked the younger. 

“I’m nine, so I’ll be starting fourth grade!”

“How wonderful,” Ezra exclaimed with enthusiasm. 

Warlock giggled, dancing playfully in his seat as Crowley and Adam snorted, shaking their heads at his silliness. 

“I feel I should be truthful with you, Ezra,” Crowley spoke up, catching the librarian’s attention. “My shop will be a flower store, but… I’m also an apothecarist. I make and sell my own spices and herbal medicines.”

Ezra blinked before grinning. “Why my dear, that’s amazing!”

Crowley stared at him. 

“You… you don’t think it’s weird or wrong?”

“No, of course not! Nature is God’s gift to humans. I think us using it to help ourselves is exactly what He would want, not that I know His mind of course, but I can imagine.”

Crowley smiled, relieved. 

“I’m glad, then. I was worried it would offend you.”

“No, not at all. I find that marvelous and utterly fascinating. Everything about you is exceptional, my dear.”

Crowley blushed again. Adam eyed his mother knowingly while Warlock swung his feet back and forth, chowing down on another bread roll. 

“T-Thank you. If you ever need anything, feel free to come by. I would be happy to supply you with anything, free of charge. You’ve helped us so much, it’s the least I can do.”

“Oh, nonsense,” Ezra waved them off, but both smiled at one another in a pleasurable and comfortable silence. 

“The food was delicious, Mr. Phale,” Adam spoke up.

“Ezra, dear boy, and thank you. I did my best.”

“It was very good,” agreed Crowley, though they hadn’t eaten much. They never do. They hoped Ezra would not take offense. “I didn’t know you knew I was a vegetarian.”

“I may have heard it from a little bird at the café,” Ezra admitted.

“Oh,” Adam grinned, “those guys were really nice!”

“And the food was yummy!” Agreed Warlock. 

“Indeed,” Ezra smiled, “actually, Newton, who helped you with unloading furniture yesterday, his fiancé owns the café. She likes working in the library with her husband though, so she splits her time between both places.”

“Anathema, right?” Adam questioned, “Newt mentioned her.”

“Yup, her. Anathema is an eccentric individual, very different. Much like your mother in fact,” Ezra smiled, nodding towards Crowley who raised a brow in curiosity. “She is a collector of many old and rather…err… odd trinkets. Fancies herself a witch.”

“A witch…” Crowley repeated, before smiling slyly. “Are you calling me a witch due to my apothecary, Ezra?”

Ezra sputtered, suddenly wide eyed, realizing how that had sounded.

“Oh no, my dear! I didn’t mean… I never meant… I just think there is some overlap, so I…”

Crowley, Adam, and Warlock laughed, and Ezra turned bright red. This time due to complete and total embarrassment on his part. 

“I’m just joking,” Crowley soothed with a warm smile, “some people think that though, so I wouldn’t have been surprised if you had. I would like to meet this Anathema some time. She sounds interesting.”

“I’m sure she will make her way around to you if you haven’t somehow run into her before that. She’s not known to be shy.”

Crowley hummed, amused. “Looking forward to that.”

All three assisted the librarian in cleaning up before they started back towards home. As the kids darted across the street towards the duplex, Crowley turned back to Ezra who stood beside them, making certain they all got home safely. 

“Thank you for tonight, Ezra. We really did enjoy ourselves.”

“As did I, my dear,” Ezra smiled. “I…” he hesitated, “I understand if you wouldn’t be interested, but would you perhaps, and the kids too of course, would you three be interested in going on a picnic with me to my favorite park next weekend? I understand if your busy. I know your shop needs some setting up and you probably have a lot to do between now and then, but…”

“Ezra,” Crowley cut him off and he looked up, startled to see those beautiful amber eyes peeking out over the sunglasses. “We would love to.”

“O-Oh? Oh! My dear, that is splendid,” he grinned happily, “don’t worry about anything. I’ll provide the food. Just be sure and bring yourselves, hungry and willing to eat!”

Crowley chuckled, hesitated, and then cautiously and slowly, giving Ezra plenty of time to back out if he wanted to, planted a small light kiss upon his cheek. 

“Your very kind to us, Angel,” Crowley stated simply before vanishing into the night. 

Ezra could only stand there, frozen. A-Angel?

His eyes tracked the other’s movement until they disappeared into the duplex across the street. It was still, even after that, another couple minutes before he stepped back into the silence of his own home and shut the door, forehead leaning against the glass.

His heart pounded like crazy, and he was glad the three were gone, because he was certain that this time especially, they would have heard it. That constant rhythmic tune, the beating, that signaled the love he had slowly begun to bloom within him, for a red-haired beauty.


	4. Little Eden Apothecary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asma comes to town.

Crowley grinned at the beautifully painted wooden sign now hanging above the right side of the duplex. It was carved in the shape of a tulip and on the wood was a painted on beautiful pink tulip with a black snake twined around it, and the words in gold calligraphy that said in simple wording ‘Little Eden, Apothecary and Florets’. 

Satisfied, Crowley looked towards the side of the house where Adam and Warlock were hard at work planting flowers in large barreled pots that Crowley had purchased from a nearby shop. Then when finished, the two boys rolled the barreled pots out and placed them perfectly on the corners of the duplex where they wouldn’t block the windows. 

In front of the shop, also hard at work, Newt had come by to offer his assistance again after Ezra had told him about the shipment from their friend in London that would soon be arriving today. Newton was now painting both sides of the duplex’s window shutters a deep forest green, as well as the front door of their actual house. The shop door however, had been removed and replaced with a glass door so customers would feel more comfortable walking into an unknown place. On that glass door, a neon ‘open sign’ had been installed, but was not yet lit. While coming along, the shop was not quite complete yet.

Crowley carried several hanging baskets out front and hung them on a carefully installed iron bar above the window of the shop. The flowers were exquisite and were carefully locked with a security tag so no one could just pull one down and take off with it. Not easily anyways. A couple cameras were also installed, both outside and inside, for both the shop and the house, behind and in front. Crowley was taking no chances with their children or their flowers. And perhaps, just because they are that paranoid, they also had a camera in the garage installed where their beautiful Bentley was parked, and perhaps just maybe, they also had a camera installed on the side of the house that could see and keep an eye on their angelic neighbor and his property. 

Yeah, Crowley sighed. Paranoia. 

“My dear, this is looking beautiful!” a voice shouted.

Crowley turned, smiling when they saw Ezra. Speak of the dev- err, Angel, and he shall come. 

Ezra was walking towards them, eyes wide as he took in all their completed hard work. In his hands, which the kids quickly noticed, was a box of baked goods. 

“I brought treats!” He told the two boys with a smile, whom he’d caught staring at the box in his hands with salivating mouths. “I figured you all might be a bit hungry after all the hours you’ve been putting in.”

“That wasn’t necessary, but thank you” Crowley grinned, greeting him with a grateful smile. “Go on boys.”

“YAY!” came three shouts.

Ezra and Crowley chuckled. Newt was as bad as the kids as all three came bounding around the house with expressions filled with enthusiasm at the thought of food. 

“Thank you, Ezra,” Warlock told the librarian around a mouthful, having stuffed an entire donut into his mouth. 

“Warlock, manners,” Crowley huffed.

Warlock shot the librarian a sheepish smile.

“Quite alright,” Ezra chuckled, “I am glad you like them, Warlock.”

“Me too,” Adam nodded, powdered sugar dusting his lips, “Thank you, Ezra.”

“Same boss, thanks,” Newt grinned.

Crowley shook their head as Ezra and they stood side by side, surveying the house and taking in all its little changes.

“It is amazing how much you have gotten done in only a week’s time, my dear.” Ezra complimented, “it barely looks like it did. And I really like the sign. Little Eden? Does that mean something?”

“Oh, just biblical, I guess. You gave me the idea,” Crowley smiled gently at the man, who seemed shocked. “The collections in your house reminded me of the Bible stories I had learned from our Mother as a child and I thought, Little Eden, perfect name for a garden variety store.”

Ezra nodded in agreement. “It suits it perfectly. The snake too.”

Crowley blushed. “Yeah… well most won’t understand that unless they know about my eye condition, but Eden had a snake in the garden back then, so… why not.”

Ezra chuckled. “I like it, my dear, very enchanting. Goes well with my cottage.”

Crowley laughed at that. “Yeah, I guess it does.”

Ezra smiled. He loved hearing the other laugh. 

A horn honking had both turning to see a large truck making its way down the dead-end road where they were located. 

“That must be Asma,” Crowley smiled.

“Your friend from London?” Ezra assumed. 

“Yes, well… they are of a different breed,” Crowley chuckled, “I, uh, should warn you since you’re here. They like to flirt with everyone, and they aren’t exactly good with keeping social distances.”

“No personal bubbles, you mean,” Ezra chuckled.

“Right,” Crowley sighed, but smiled. “They are very nice though. They’ve been my biggest support while making the decision to move out here. I couldn’t have done all this without them.”

“Well, then I should make certain I thank them for allowing me this opportunity, to meet you and your kids, my dear.”

Crowley blushed again (that is really becoming a habit, they cursed) as they made their way towards the truck where Asma slipped out of the front seat.

Asma was definitely a character, Ezra could immediately tell. Unlike with Crowley, who could pass as man or woman without much debate on either, Asma was most assuredly, originally, a man, but they were dressed in a frilly white shirt and was wearing very feminine looking pink jeans with long leather white boots overtop of the jeans, reaching just beneath their knee. They also had thick makeup on with long fake eyelashes. While not ugly, Ezra couldn’t say he was overly comfortable in their presence. He had nothing against anyone who dressed that way. Afterall, he himself had no problem admitting his own gender identity was male and was easy to accept Crowley’s was nonbinary, but this… this flaunting, extreme style, of dress and the way they acted, was almost a bit too much for him. Very… flamboyant, as society liked to call it. 

Still, this person was Crowley’s close friend and someone who had helped the other a lot, by the sound of it. He would do his utmost to make them feel welcomed, regardless of his own thoughts or opinions on the way they presented themselves. That is, after all, what respect means. Not accepting it necessarily but being kind regardless. 

“Crowley, darling!” Asma yelled, picking the red head up and nearly swinging them around before carefully setting them back on their feet. 

Crowley, who hadn’t been expecting the sudden handling, wavered for a moment, but both Asma and Ezra were quick to step forward and stabilize the other. 

“Sorry sugar doll,” Asma winced before smiling, “I just have missed you all so much!”

Crowley chuckled, waving off the concern. “I missed you too, Asma,” they assured.

Asma smiled and turned to Ezra with a flirtatious look, eyes raking over the other and making Ezra feel a bit uncomfortable. He cleared his throat though, remembering Crowley’s words, and smiled, offering his hand. 

“I’m Ezra, the neighbor.”

Asma grinned. “Well honey, it’s good to meet you!” they beamed with a wide smile, energetically shaking his hand before letting him go. 

Ezra wasn’t sure he could feel his hand by the end, and Crowley sent him an apologetic glance before hurrying to distract their friend before anything else could happen.

The shouts of the kids brought Ezra back to awareness as he watched both Adam and Warlock barrel into Asma at full speed. Asma grunted, but to both Crowley and Ezra’s relief, she stayed on her feet as she laughed and swung the two kids around. 

“You two have gotten so big,” she beamed at each one, kissing them on their heads before letting them go.

“Did you bring us anything?” Warlock asked, eyes wide and puppy-like.

“Warlock!” Adam huffed, but Asma just laughed whole heartedly. 

“It’s fine. You know I did, kid!” Asma winked. “It’s in the front seat. One for you, Adam, and one in there for your beautiful mother.”

Warlock grinned and shot towards the driver’s seat. Adam and Crowley just sighed, and Asma giggled. 

“I would have brought more had I known you had help,” Asma stated, glancing at Ezra and Newt. Newt had just walked up from the back of the house where he had been planting seeds and watering them for Crowley. 

“We are fine, but thank you,” Ezra smiled pleasantly.

Asma shrugged as Warlock came bounding back, handing the wrapped packages to each person that had their name written on it in marker. Warlock ripped into his and grinned when he saw the kite. 

“This is awesome, thank you Aunt Asma!”

Asma smiled and ruffled his hair as they watched Adam and Crowley open theirs.

Adam grinned as his revealed a new pair of headphones.

“Thank you,” he told them with a giant smile, “you remembered I broke mine when we were packing.”

“Of course, kid,” Asma laughed, “I am paid to notice the ‘little’ things.”

Adam huffed red-faced, amused, grateful, and a touch mortified. That was Asma.

“Asma, this is lovely,” Crowley spoke up, staring at what appeared to be a beautiful golden necklace with a small black serpent, matching serpent earrings, and a long and winding golden bracelet. 

“I thought they looked like something you would like,” Asma beamed.

Crowley smiled and hugged the other who gently hugged them back. Asma pressing a quick kiss against their cheek with obvious sibling affection. 

“Anything for you, darling,” Asma whispered.

Ezra felt a twinge of jealousy shoot through him, but he pressed it down. Crowley was not his and these two were longtime friends. 

“Now, Adam and You, super tall, thin, and gangly!” Asma pointed at Newt, “come help me unload the shop risers and cabinets. Warlock, I have some smaller things you can carry. And Crowley,” they turned to their friend, looking them up and down, this time in concern. “Go sit down for a bit and chat with your friend or something. We got this.”  
With that, Asma turned and went behind the truck, barking orders like a drill sergeant.

Crowley chuckled. “I really could use a sit down,” they admitted to Ezra. “Care to join me at the table for some tea or coffee?”

“I would love too, my dear,” Ezra smiled as they walked into the house and took a seat in the sitting room at the cute little round table and chairs in the back near the staircase.   
“This is looking marvelous,” he stated, looking around their house, “it looks so warm and homie. Very modern, but very bright and warm too. I love it.”  
“Thank you,” Crowley smiled as they served up some tea. “There is more if you want more.”

“Thank you, I should be heading back to the library soon though. Anathema is holding down the fort until my return. I think she was bummed she couldn’t come over with me, but she knew Newt would be more help with the heavy lifting. Poor girl has been recovering from the flu.”

Crowley grimaced. “That sucks. I hope she is feeling better soon. Newton has been a very big help. Thank you again for sending him. I know next weekend we are going on our little picnic, but do you think the two of them would be interested in joining us for dinner here tomorrow? The boys and I would really like to thank you and Newt and Anathema for your kind welcome and support.”

“Oh, I’m quite sure they would enjoy that,” Ezra smiled, nodding. 

“Then it’s settled,” Crowley grinned. “I’ll let Newt know before he leaves and make certain they have nothing going tomorrow before planning a time.”

“Sounds delightful, my dear,” Ezra agreed. 

A half hour later, both Ezra and Crowley were back outside watching as the last of the risers and cabinets were taken into the shop. Some neighbors had passed by and greeted the two before continuing with their walk, and Crowley was confused when they noticed Ezra’s amusement. 

“What?”

“Oh, those two,” he nodded to the two ladies who had greeted them, “they are the town gossip. No doubt by tomorrow night, everyone will know the name of your shop and that you are my new neighbors.”

“That’s good I guess,” Crowley shrugged with a smile. “Word of mouth and all that.”

Ezra chuckled. “Indeed.”

“Well, that’s the last of it,” Asma said, stepping outside. “I set it up as you and I had planned, Crowley. Looks great inside already. If I can do anything more, let me know.”  
“Thank you so much for coming all this way, Asma,” Crowley smiled gratefully, hugging her friend. “I would have done it myself, but…”

“I know darling,” Asma smiled sadly, “take it easy and do send me pictures from time to time when you have it all up and running. I miss you three terribly. Take care of yourselves.”  
Crowley and the kids, and Ezra and Newt, all waved as Asma waved back enthusiastically before backing out the truck and heading back towards London. 

“I would have invited them to stay longer, but Asma is the owner of their own business and I didn’t want to take up any more of their time. It’s a long drive back.”

“Understandable,” Ezra nodded, “what is it that they do?”

Crowley choked and turned bright red, and Ezra blinked at the sight. 

“Crowley?”

“Sorry, they uh…” Crowley blushed again, “they own and run a sex shop.”

“O-Oh,” Ezra blushed too, “I see. I suppose, yes, that does… yeah.”

Crowley chuckled at how speechless the other was, before shrugging.

“Asma’s original name was Asmodeus Dagon.”

“Dagon, as in your brother-in-law?”

“Right, Azazel’s husband. He goes by Dagon most of the time, much like I go by Crowley. But his real first name is Ashmedai. He and Asmodeus were fraternal twin brothers, but unlike Ashmedai, Asmodeus is… well, as you saw, a bit extravagant. Dagon on the other hand, aside from being in love with Azazel, is about as macho as you can get.”

“Funny,” Ezra commented, imagining what the brother might look like. “Is Azazel… you know…”

“Flamboyant? No. He’s more like me, I guess. He dresses both male and female, but just wears what is comfortable when he wants too, but Azazel goes by he/him pronouns, unlike me. Not that I mind when someone mistakenly calls me a he or she though.” Crowley shrugged. “We just… are what we are. I don’t try to shove it down anyone’s throat. I just live my life the way I want to. People can accept it or not. It’s their choice. I don’t care what their opinion is. If they have a problem with it, it’s a free country and homosexuality isn’t illegal anymore. Besides, I’m bisexual, not that most understand the difference.”

“I understand,” Ezra smiled. “Same. Most people assume I’m gay, but… really, I wouldn’t call myself that. I just… I love who I love. Why does it need a label? And I don’t wave it in anyone’s face. I just live my life and what I do is my own personal business. No reason to strut it; if you know what I mean.”

“I do,” Crowley smiled, before glancing down at their currently clothing. “Some people might call me flamboyant with how I dress.”

“That’s just you, my dear,” Ezra argued.

“I’m glad you see that,” Crowley admitted with a warm smile, “thank you, Angel.”

Ezra blushed as Crowley leaned in placed another small gentle kiss on his cheek. 

“That’s the second time you have called me that, my dear,” he told them, capturing their eyes with his, despite the sunglasses. “And the second time you’ve kissed me.”

“I suppose so,” Crowley grinned, “might be a third if you’re lucky.”

Ezra belly laughed, caught off guard. 

As Ezra laughed, Crowley felt as though the world couldn’t be anything other than beautiful and perfect. Because that was what Ezra was. Beautiful. Perfect. Angelic.   
Crowley knew they would do anything to keep this heaven-sent angel by their side.


End file.
